


if it's a battle you want (request)

by redbirb



Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [8]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pokemon, Pokemon AU, Running Away, gym leader!dick grayson, gym leader!jason todd, tim drake runs away from home to become a trainer, trainer!tim drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb
Summary: A stuttered blink. "Take on who?""The next gym leader. I've known him for a long time. But heads up, you might want to catch some water types.""He does fire types, doesn't he?""Yeah, fits his personality," a playful wink. "And I have a feeling he's going tolovethe challenge."
Relationships: Implied Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Implied Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: Tumblr Requests 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971637
Kudos: 82





	if it's a battle you want (request)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request I got on tumblr from lollydolly676 : _Hi! I wanted to ask if you do like not crossovers, but different fandom AUs, like the batfam in pokemon universe. If you do would you consider writing a tim centric pokemon AU, like Tim got his pokemon and ran away from home to start his pokemon journey. And if you want to add romance, can it be jaytim or dickjaytim?_
> 
> I like crossovers and other fandom AU ideas! Making me think of Batfam pokemon teams...

A young boy trudges up a hill, backpack heavy, gritting his teeth against the harsh chill of wind that bites at his cheeks and nose. Murkrow squawks, trying to keep up, flapping dark wings to spur itself further.

 _We'll have our own adventure_ , the boy vows. _And they'll know they were wrong about us._

\---

Tim admires his new shiny gym badge, carefully placing it in its rightful place inside the case when he's ready. Murkrow makes a joyful sound, nuzzling his arm. Chikorita is resting in a pokeball and would be awarded with their favorite berry after a hard fight won.

A year ago he’d left home. A year ago he made a vow. Two badges to showcase he was serious, two Pokemon companions that had trusted and followed him to this point.

"You're pretty good," the gym leader compliments, walking up to him. The water types had been tricky, but Chikorita had pulled through in the end.

The young man was tall and the brightest smile Tim had ever seen was beamed his way. He wore a tight swimsuit, black with blue stripes, dark hair wet and swept.

"Thank you for a great battle!"

The handsome man, Dick, laughs. "Oh, the pleasure was mine. Dewgong had a blast! I'm excited to hear you take on Jay."

A stuttered blink. "Take on who?"

"The next gym leader. I've known him for a long time. But heads up, you might want to catch some water types."

"He does fire types, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, fits his personality," a playful wink. "And I have a feeling he's going to love the challenge."

\---

In the middle of baiting a Poliwag closer to catch it, boots stomp their way close to his left, scaring the poor creature off. Letting out a huff of frustration, Tim straightens up, glare at the ready for the interruption, but he gets distracted by the deep set of blue eyes that stare back at him.

“That was pretty pathetic.”

An eye twitch, anger rolling over thinly veiled surprise. “Excuse me?”

A grin, as sharp as a Gengar’s,” You heard me.”

Tim can feel his hackles rising to the challenge. He diverts his attention to observing the other : a dark red jacket, black boots, the eyes of a Noctowl.

“Maybe if you weren’t so loud and obnoxious, it wouldn’t have run off.”

“Maybe you should be quicker to the draw,” is quipped back, unapologetic. “If you plan on befriending Pokemon, you should do it after catching them.”

Murkrow hops onto his shoulder, angry squawking and ruffled feathers defending its trainer. Tim appreciates it, but he’s not in the mood for a battle, he’s got bigger Magikarp to fry.

“Different methods for every trainer,” he shrugs and turns away.

“What’s your name, kid?”

Tim holds back the sigh that wants to escape, aggravation barely being pushed down. “It’s Tim,” he says, looking back only once to be sure the other trainer isn’t following.

“I’m Jason,” shouted after him. “Remember the name, punk.”

Tim highly doubts it. What kind of show off interrupts a fellow trainer trying to catch Pokemon?

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working on and taking requests over on my [tumblr](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/). Follow me for sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!
> 
> I am accepting fic requests until Nov. 20th 2020! You can find the post explaining how it works [HERE](https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/post/629633548447612928/requests-are-open-for-an-undetermined-amount-of).


End file.
